Bem-me-quer
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Finalmente percebo: Matt não estava tão errado assim. Ele pode me salvar. Pode me fazer inteira... Me completar. Demolidor x Mary Tifoide. Resposta ao Desafio Super Valentine's Day do fórum Need For Fic.


Advertências: Insanidade, menções a violência, cenas sexuais implícitas  
Resumo: Finalmente percebo: Matt não estava tão errado assim. Ele pode me salvar. Pode me fazer inteira... Me completar.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. O Demolidor foi criado por Stan Lee e Bill Everett. A personagem Tifoide (Typhoid [Mary], no original) foi criada por Ann Nocenti e John Romita Jr. Todos os direitos são reservados aos detentores legais.

* * *

Há sempre uma espécie peculiar de terror no meu despertar. Afasto-o com práticas cuidadosamente calculadas.

O primeiro passo é encarar o reflexo no espelho. Minha face agora tem feições desconhecidas para mim. Não há uma expressão feroz ou selvagem, o que é definitivamente um bom sinal. Não acordei com maquiagem pesada cobrindo apenas a metade direita do meu rosto, não há sinais de meias-arrastão ou roupas confeccionadas em couro.

As peças de decoração costumeiras são quadros, arranjos, bibelôs. Na minha habitação, pequenas notas adesivas cobrem as paredes, as caligrafias contrastantes. Forço-me a mudar o foco do meu pensamento: desejo acreditar que não necessito mais delas.

Minha contemplação leva-me aos quadros inacabados. Talvez eu devesse permitir que Mary os completasse, mas ela é influenciável, e sei que não poderia controlar as outras facilmente. Ela certamente consideraria um sacrilégio o cartão de visitas de Walker grudado a uma das telas.

De todas as anotações, caóticas para alguém distante ou desatento, uma chama a minha atenção. É sobre o dia de hoje. Dia de São Valentim. Para outros, o Dia dos Namorados.

Em situações ordinárias, uma pessoa como eu, destituída de família, amores ou amigos, não teria razões para comemorar tal data. Os últimos dias mostram-se extraordinários. Ainda tenho medo de arrastá-lo, outra vez, para o meu inferno particular de fogo, sangue e descontrole. Nós sempre o amamos, nas nossas diversificadas facetas.

Anos atrás, nos envolvemos em uma ciranda de destruição mútua. Eu quase destruí o mito e o homem. Ele quase me matou. Fui capaz de mostrar a ele a profundidade dos pecados. Em troca, Mary recebia afeto, por algum tempo... Até que Matthew finalmente percebesse que Tifoide e Mary eram uma só.

Lembro-me de rir quando ele fez a proposta. Pensando bem, deveria ter recusado. Bom senso e sanidade não são meu forte, definitivamente. Então, me aproveitei da posição. Tomei uma decisão na última semana.

E aqui estou eu, relembrando a reserva que fiz em nome dele, como sua secretária. Bloody ficaria exasperada e sedenta pelo sangue dele, se soubesse o papel que estou encarnando. Um arquétipo do imaginário popular e da submissão feminina, a secretária apaixonada pelo chefe.

Minha noção de tempo é um borrão, assim como grande parte de minhas memórias. Necessito recompor-me, voltar a meus rituais de purificação.

Posiciono-me em frente ao espelho, novamente. Meu corpo nu ali refletido trazendo à superfície memórias incômodas sobre as cicatrizes. Pego-me supondo qual seria a sensação de olhar para elas, caso eu tivesse uma inclinação heroica. Provavelmente me orgulharia por sobreviver, mas não passam de reminiscências dolorosas, coletadas ao longo de uma vida inteira.

"Meu nome é Mary Walker. Estou inteira. Estável. Estou bem melhor agora", repito para mim, mais como uma tentativa de convencer-me do que como uma verdade. Palavras e mentiras. Não sei quem ou o que sou. Sei somente que jamais serei inteira.

Há muito tempo, meu ser fragmentou-se... Queria eu estar falando figurativamente. Os psiquiatras chamam de transtorno dissociativo de identidade, dizem ser um mecanismo de fuga e sobrevivência. Como se administrar o meu passado, os meus traumas e as minhas personalidades não fosse trabalhoso o suficiente, os bons doutores esquecem-se de mencionar que também sou uma mutante. Uma mutante fora do radar, diga-se de passagem.

Imagino a água gelada escoando meus temores, meu corpo sacode-se com o frio, o lembrete do arrepio. Estou sob controle.

"Nós jamais nos dissociaremos um do outro." Tais foram as minhas palavras, enquanto eu tentava assassiná-lo. Ele soube que eu estava certa, ao retribuir o favor.

Visto-me com uma das minhas melhores roupas, coloco os fios ruivos no lugar, envolvo-me com o perfume de jasmim.

"Você usa camadas de jasmim para ocultar a culpa e a humilhação, para ocultar que o tipo de trabalho que executa é fétido", a voz dele me atinge com a intensidade do passado. "Você é o meu maior erro e o meu maior arrependimento."

Em breve, encontrarei o meu bom soldado cristão. Aparentemente, ele quis me salvar a despeito de nossa história.

"Minha obrigação é manter você sob controle", ele me disse. "Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você escapará dos seus confinamentos."

Encantador.

Caminho por Greenwich Village, o bairro dos artistas. Pergunto-me qual seria a reação de Murdock se o trouxesse para o Jekyll and Hyde. O restaurante evoca cenários do clássico, a dualidade de Médico e Monstro residindo na mesma casca carnal. Seria uma atitude recheada demais de humor negro, até para mim. Além do mais, apenas por um dia, quero acreditar na minha felicidade. Quero obnubilar as recordações torturantes.

Em diversos aspectos, sinto-me uma criança. Meus monstros não estão dentro do armário ou debaixo da minha cama. Estão dentro de mim. E sempre foram muito mais fortes do que eu...

"Estou inteira", digo entredentes.

A legítima experiência novaiorquina matinal, algumas estações e chego ao meu destino. A rotina sem surpresas ou sobressaltos é um lenitivo.

Ao final do expediente, anuncio-me, batendo à porta da sala dele. Conheço muito bem os supersentidos do Demolidor. Conheço o homem e o herói há anos. Poderia dispensar as batidinhas à porta, mas sinto-me fazendo algo certo com isto. Uma ação acertada, para variar.

Quase posso acompanhar os pensamentos e sensações: a fragrância, os passos ecoando, o contorno do meu corpo.

"Matt, posso entrar?"

Recebo o convite e adentro a penumbra. Posso ver as mãos sobre um pesado livro, os dedos sensíveis captando sutis relevos de tinta sobre papel. Também ele pode desfrutar de sua dualidade...Contudo ele sabe dividir-se muito bem entre o homem em busca de santidade e os chifres e a malha vermelha durante a noite.

"Atrapalhei sua leitura? Desculpe-me..."

Possuímos capacidades espantosas, poderes quase incompreendidos, e somos tão vulneráveis... Matt esconde um herói sob a fachada de homem pacato. E, ainda assim, é suscetível aos arroubos de emoções arrebatadores. Amor. Ódio. Amor.

Bem me quer, mal me quer.

É felicidade o que me inunda? Meus pés desobedecem, e rodopio. Não há confusão no rosto de Murdock; conhece-me bem demais, parece esperar por cada uma das minhas atitudes.

"Não atrapalha, Mary. Estou de saída."

O silêncio interpõe-se entre as singulares criaturas: nós.

"Mary, lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos?"

Oh, não! É um dos piores golpes. Tomo-lhe a mão, coloco meu joelho sobre a coxa, os lábios perigosamente próximos. Afasto-me. Aponto um dedo em riste para o rosto de Matt. Não que ele vá ver... Não das maneiras usuais, pelo menos.

"Pela primeira vez, em uma vida inteira, eu estou feliz, Matt! Pode, por favor, não estragar?!"

Tento controlar a exasperação e a sede por violência. Ah, um tapa bem dado na cara dele seria uma delícia!

"Sinto muito, Mary. O que posso fazer para compensá-la? Que tal jantar em algum restaurante chinês de Hell's Kitchen?"

"Você é um advogado conceituado, Matthew Murdock! Pode obter coisa melhor."

É a minha deixa. Divirto-me pensando na reação dele.

"Tenho outros planos. Fiz uma reserva para nós dois. Vamos."

Recolho os nossos casacos, faço com que ele se levante. Com um pouco mais de força do que eu pretendia, admito.

"Vamos aonde?"

Preciso gargalhar. A entonação dele é impagável! O Homem Sem Medo tem medo de mim. Não... O Homem Sem Medo tem minha da minha loucura e dos meus arroubos. Ele só parece se acalmar depois de mesurar a minha temperatura corporal. Quando Tifoide aparece, meu corpo torna-se febril. Matt e eu a odiamos na mesma intensidade.

"Vamos a um bom restaurante naquele bairro boêmio que você tanto evita."

Não tardamos a adentrar o inferninho formado pela multidão exausta. É o que chamo de legítima experiência noturna novaiorquina. Abro o caminho com toda a falta de delicadeza que sou capaz de reunir. Hoje não sou Mary. E ainda assim, tenho a suavidade dela enquanto guio Matthew pela selva de sensações apinhada na estação. Hoje eu também sou Mary. Praguejo contra os esbarrões inevitáveis.

O trajeto é breve, mas não deixo de admirar cada peculiaridade pelo caminho.

Entretenho-me com a decoração do estabelecimento, por nenhum motivo especial. Ah, sim. Há uma das telas aqui. Mary Walker, lê-se no canto inferior direito. Eu deveria ter recusado a proposta de trabalho de Murdock. Ele me enerva.

Eu realmente estava retomando a minha vida, antes da aparição dele. Retornando ao teatro, me reaproximando da arte em suas diversas manifestações. Encaro os olhos baços pela cegueira que me acompanham. Ele me enerva porque vê além de mim. Através de mim.

O processo de escolha não dura muito. Não sei porque escolhi tal local, se ambos possuímos gostos simples. Bom, eu realmente queria algo especial. Droga, acho que queria impressioná-lo! Não adianta muita coisa, quando se tem anos de uma história como a nossa. E porque é capaz de me amar.

Matt me pergunta se o acompanharia em um vinho. É claro, se não fosse por isto: balanço o frasco de comprimidos. Pílulas mágicas, quase sagradas, para afastar os demônios. Diabos...Mais um item para as coisas odiadas.

Ele segura a minha mão trêmula, o contato prolongando-se. Minha percepção torta me engana, pouco tempo parece ter passado.

Conversamos e agimos como qualquer casal normal. Duvido que ele esteja bem tomando tais atitudes. Ainda como pessoas acima de quaisquer suspeitas, pagamos a nossa conta e nos encaminhamos para a minha casa.

Mergulhamos em uma dança sob lençóis, sem agonia ou preocupações. Sem infernos de sangue, fogo ou violência. Merecemos desfrutar uma noite de paz.

"Imagino que aprendi a te amar", ele me diz, sem surpresa. Estala os lábios sobre a minha testa. "Há muito tempo..."

Assim adormecemos: entre beijos, dedos entrelaçados.

"Você sabe que sempre te amei", verbalizo desnecessariamente. Era um comentário dispensável... Obviamente, ele sabia.

Matt acorda antes de mim. Esforça-se para não me acordar, enquanto seus dígitos percorrem os contornos do meu rosto e deslizam pelos meus cabelos.

"A serenidade combina com você."

Envolta pela calmaria, custo a abrir os olhos. Nunca recebi um novo dia desta maneira. Sento-me na cama, colocando a cabeça de Murdock sobre meu coloco, acaricio os cabelos curtos.

Gentilmente, ele desvencilha-se e se coloca sobre mim. Beija-me e, por mais alguns minutos, apenas nós dois existimos em todo o universo. Minhas dúvidas são dissipadas, sopradas ao longe como poeira.

Finalmente percebo: Matt não estava tão errado assim. Ele pode me salvar. Pode me fazer inteira... Me completar. Ele é capaz de corresponder ao meu amor, mesmo com todos os defeitos que carrego. Mesmo com a minha loucura incurável. (E agora eu estou louca por ele. Quem diria que já fomos inimigos...)

Dentre os meus poucos aparatos decorativos, há um vaso com calêndulas que se abrem aos raios do sol. Não há terror no meu despertar. Também eu abro-me aos raios da esperança e do amor.

Calêndulas são flores associadas ao sol. Dizem significaram uma comunicação através do coração. No México, associam-nas aos mortos.

Também as chamam de malmequer, mas não para mim. Para mim, tudo isto significa...

...bem-me-quer.


End file.
